


Because a Hero's Story Never Ends

by KarouYamisaki



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the world always needs them, no matter how much they want to live the rest of their lives in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because a Hero's Story Never Ends

He left after the first day of celebration, from the battlements they could see him spurring his horse a crossed Hyrule field toward Kakariko Village. In truth he didn't feel like he belonged among the wealth and the high stone walls of Castle Town anyway since growing up in a small close-knit village in Ordon Province.

They were waiting in the inn when he returned, all of them, including those from the near-by mountains.

He smiled and greeted each of the excited children, adults, and Gorgons smiling his way through the overwhelming tiredness. Llia stood back waiting her turn, she was the first to notice how much the battle, Castle Towns celebrations, and his hurried ride here had drawn away the little energy he had left. She was the one to draw him away and force him to eat and clean himself up. Afterwards he was shown a room with a bed and a lamp. He was so relieved to have something other then the ground or sleep-riding on Epona to his next adventure.

He sighed at the sight and he promptly collapsed making Ilia's day to be rougher as she had to drag him over to the bed and then to cover him was like trying to dress a two-year-old.

When they returned to Ordon he held her back while the children ran ahead, as soon as they ran to the village screaming for their parents he pulled her into his arms needing a moment to make sure she was real.

He put the hero's green tunic in the chest in the basement, along with all the tools he collected over his journey and wore the clothes of a common man until the world needed a hero again. Although he had made one trip into Faron woods to return the Master's Sword to the Sacred Grove, for a common man does not keep such a sword locked away in a chest in said man's basement.

They had returned in the last few weeks of summer, and married by winters first snow. He wore his village's traditional clothing as she did and they had a small ceremony in front of the spring. By the end of the night they watched as nearly every adult in the village danced in a drunken stupor, children sent to bed hours before. The only reason they hadn't drank was that Link over the past year had consumed many an odd substance, making him wary of any of the Alcohol being passed 'round. Ilia on the other hand had never found it appealing and found it in her best interest to keep it away from her seeing as it stank awfully.

When she was with child was one of the happier times she had seen him. It wasn't that he was unhappy before, it just seemed that he didn't have the same spark in his eyes or the energy he once had before destiny had called him away from his tiny goat-herding village.

A couple years later he was guiding Epona as their young son held onto the saddle horn with Ilia held on from behind. He led them to the spring and stopped her, petting her side affectionately hoping to draw out the moment in his memory. His faithful companion snorted and brought him out of it He first lifted the small boy down, placing the small boy on the ground before helping his wife down.

They embraced, holding on to each other for mere moments that seemed to span lifetimes before letting go of each other.

He ruffled his sons hair and smiled at the young tot as best as he could, blue eyes watched his father swing himself over the back of Epona

His parents held hands for a moment in silent conversation before and then they pulled away and he spurred on Epona a crossed the bridge. Not daring to look back lest he changed his mind.

"Where's daddy going?" he asked after his father had disappeared around the bend, he glanced up at his mother who blinked once and stared down at her first born son.

"He has a job to do" she replied with a sad smile.

"Why?" he asked, his fathers eyes staring at her in question.

"Because a Hero's story never ends."

**Author's Note:**

> This was on FF.net, I'm moving some of my old one-shots over here. Fixed some bad spelling mistakes.


End file.
